Amnésie
by Princesse nocturne
Summary: Qui est cette mystérieuse jeune fille recueillie par le groupe des "Maraudeurs" ? Qui est cette jeune fille qui a perdu la mémoire ? Quel choc a bien pu lui faire oublier ses trois dernières années... Désormais, elle s'appellera Lily Evans...
1. Chapter 1

« Grand frère... pardonne-moi... je... » murmura une jeune fille, avant de s'évanouir sur un trottoir.

Dans une rue, sous la pluie, deux jeunes garçons marchaient protégés par un parapluie. Ces deux garçons, sont jumeaux. Ils s'appellent Bill et Tom.  
Bill est un garçon plutôt cool, bien que un peu lâche à certain moment, et Tom est le plus sensible des deux, il est remplie de compassion et de gentillesse. Ils ont 15 ans et sont très mignon ! Ils ont des cheveux marrons en bataille, certaines mèches leurs tombant sur leurs yeux marrons chocolat.

« Grrr... Cet enfoiré de Sirius... Nous envoyés lui achetés des choux à la crème par un temps pareil !  
- C'est normal Bill... Tu sais bien qu'en tant que plus jeunes de la bande, on ne peut pas refuser...  
- C'est parce que tu parles comme ça qu'on hérite toujours de toutes les corvées les plus débiles, Tom...  
- Oh... »

Tom venait de remarquer une jeune fille, étalée sur le trottoir sous la pluie, évanouie...

« Dis... Tu vois ce que je vois ?  
- Hum ? répondit distraitement Bill  
- Un... un corps  
- OUAAAH ! cria Bill.  
- Barrons nous vite ! reprit t-il en se retournant  
- Attend, ce ne serait pas bien ! rétorqua Tom  
- Tu rigoles ? Tu vois la catastrophe si on était impliqués dans une affaire criminelle ? demanda Bill en se retournant, paniqué  
- C'est ignoré cette fille qui serait un crime ! Elle est peut-être mourante, Bill !  
- Raison de plus, allez...  
- Attend... Elle a bougé...  
- HEIN ? » s'écria Bill

En effet, pendant que les deux jumeaux débattaient sur l'état de la jeune fille, celle-ci avait repris connaissance et essayait de se lever. Elle se redressa et regarda les jumeaux de ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes. Son visage était trempée et ses beaux cheveux roux étaient emmêlés.

« J'ai faim... » murmura t-elle aux jumeaux, ébahis.

Mais elle se re-évanouie devant les yeux des jumeaux écarquillés.

« Elle s'est évanouie ? D'un seul coup ? demanda Bill  
- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Dis qu'est ce qu'on vas faire ? cria Tom à son frère en le secouant  
- Allez c'est bon, elle est vivante, on se casse ! Elle n'a pas l'air blessée, en plus...  
- Bill tu es sans cœur ou quoi ? s'écria Tom  
- Hé... Je n'ai pas mérité ça...  
- Franchement, j'ai honte d'être ton frère ! Es-tu un homme ? Es-tu au moins un être humain ? s'enflamma Tom  
- AH ! CA SUFFIT ! TU AS GAGNE, JE ME RENDS ! » cria Bill

Dans un appartement très luxueux, un jeune homme tournait en rond.

« Pff, quels traînards ! Ces maudits jumeaux ! Ils se sont perdus en cherchant la boulangerie ou quoi ? C'est à se demander comment ils ont fait pour être admis au lycée ! se plaignit ce jeune homme  
- T'as pas honte de les avoir envoyés dehors par ce temps ? D'accord, s'il faisait beau, ils ne pourraient pas sortir sans provoquer une émeute, mais quand même... » répondit un autre jeune homme, assis confortablement dans un canapé, un livre à la main.

Ces deux jeunes hommes se nomme respectivement Sirius et Remus.  
Sirius est un briseur de cœur, très séduisant avec ses cheveux noirs ténébreux et ses yeux gris-bleus. Très imaginatif, il remonte le moral très rapidement avec ses blagues plus farfelues les unes que les autres ! Remus est blond et possède des yeux dorés. Il est très calme et sage. Il raisonne souvent Sirius dans ses blagues de temps en temps douteuses. Ils ont tout les deux 17 ans.

« RHÀÀÀ, JE VEUX MES CHOUX À LA CRÈÈÈME ! ET JE LES VEUX, MAINTENANT ! cria Sirius dans l'appartement.  
- Arrête de chouiner comme une gonzesse...  
- Remus ne me parle pas comme ça ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai TRES FAIM !  
- Ouais, ouais... »

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux jumeaux.

« Ah, vous voilà mes petits choux ! s'écria Sirius, tout mignon en se tournant vers la porte  
- T'en a jamais assez de cette comédie ? demanda Remus, épuisé  
- Euh oui... Tiens, voilà tes gâteaux... » répondit Tom, exténué.

C'est à ce moment là que Remus et Sirius, remarquèrent la jeune fille rousse, évanouie sur le dos de Tom.

« Aaah, un fantôôôme ! C'est la fille qui hante ce dortoir ! Je la vois ! Elle vient pour moi, elle est jalouse de ma beauté ! paniqua Sirius  
- Attend, moi aussi... Je la vois... observa Remus  
- Euh... Evidemment... répondirent les jumeaux, désespérés devant l'immaturité de leurs aînés  
- À tous les coups, c'est l'esprit d'une fille que j'ai fait pleurer... réfléchit Sirius  
- Hum, ma foi ça se pourrait bien oui.. marmonna Remus, découragé par la bêtise de Sirius  
- MAIS ENFIN CE N'EST PAS UN FANTOME ! Nous avons trouvé cette fille évanouie dans la rue... »

**(Les pensées de la jeune fille sont en gras et italique)**

**_Oublier... je voudrais tout oublier...  
Je voudrais que tout disparaisse... tout ce qui me concerne...  
Absolument tout... comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé...  
Dis... grand-frère... ce serait tellement bien de revenir à cette époque... où nous étions si heureux...  
Il y a trois ans de cela..._**

La jeune fille reprit connaissance sur le canapé où les jumeaux l'y avait déposé délicatement. Elle regarda autour d'elle de ses beaux yeux verts et tomba sur les 4 paires d'yeux qui la dévisageaient curieusement.

« Elle a ouvert les yeux ! s'exclama Remus  
- Alors, ce n'était vraiment pas un fantôme... en déduisit Sirius  
- On n'a pas arrêté de vous le dire ! renchérirent les jumeaux  
- Euh... Qu'est ce que... » bredouilla la jeune fille

Sirius s'approcha doucement et lui dit :

« Tu semblais malade, alors je t'ai portée jusqu'ici... Heureusement... Tu n'as rien de grave...  
- Et allez donc, c'est reparti... soupira Remus  
- Menteur, c'est nous qui l'avons sauvée ! protestèrent les jumeaux  
- Euh... Excusez-moi... A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda la jeune fille à Sirius  
- Quoi ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi voyons, moi ! renchérit Sirius  
- Oh, je suis désolée... Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ? répondit la jeune fille un peu perdue  
- Tu déconnes ou quoi ? Tu ne vois pas qui je suis ? Du tout ? » s'étonna Sirius

Remus décida de s'immiscer dans la conversation, voyant Sirius mettre la jeune fille mal à l'aise.

« Et toi, qui es-tu, d'où viens-tu ? » demanda Remus doucement


	2. Chapter 2

_**D'où... je viens ?!**_

« Euh... Hum... Je... »

_**Euh... Hein ? Je ne sais plus... Comment je m'appelle...**_  
_**Où est ma maison . Comment est ma famille ?**_  
_**Je n'ai plus... aucun souvenir..**_.

« Je... Je ne sais pas...  
- Hé, ne te fiche pas de nous, ma petite ! On va appeler la police ! s'énerva Sirius  
- Euh... C'est vrai, je ne me souviens de rien... Euh... Attendez je ne... »

GRUIC ! La jeune fille devint rouge de honte

«Ton estomac a plus de mémoire, on dirait ! » se moqua Sirius

**Dans la cuisine**

« Miam, miam, miam, miam !  
- C'est la faim qui t'a bloqué l'irrigation du cerveau ? la taquina Remus  
- Tu n'avais pas mangé depuis quand ? demanda Tom, ébahie devant la rapidité de la jeune fille à manger les choux à la crème qu'il avait rapportés avec Bill  
- Aaah... Mes pauvres choux à la crème ! gémit Sirius, la tête contre la porte  
- Humpf ! s'étouffa la jeune fille  
- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on avale trop vite... se vengea Sirius, mais voyant le regard de Remus, se reprend  
- Les toilettes sont là ! lui indiqua t-il en lui désignant une porte à gauche  
- Je suis désolée... » dit-elle entre deux toussotements en courant vers les toilettes

Après que la fille soit entré dans les toilettes, Remus pris la parole :

« Alors, Sirius... que penses-tu de cette fille ?  
- Eh bien... Si elle avait plus de poitrine, je n'aurais rien contre une petite... »

Remus lui donna une tape derrière la tête avec sa pantoufle.

« JE NE TE QUESTIONNE PAS SUR TES GOÛTS SEXUELS, BOULE DE VICES ! s'écria Remus  
- Ah euh... ouais, je sais ! Je me causais à moi-même ! s'excusa Sirius  
- Tu crois que c'est une fugueuse ? Qu'elle fait semblant d'avoir tout oublié pour ne pas être obligée de rentrer ? demanda Remus  
- À moins que ce ne soit une fan... qui n'a trouvé que ce moyen pour s'introduire ici... » proposa Sirius

**Dans la salle de bain**

La jeune fille rousse se regarda dans le miroir.

_**Ce n'est pas possible d'oublier tous ses souvenirs, n'est-ce-pas ?**_  
_**Je le savais... Pourtant impossible de me rappeler de mon nom, ni d'où je viens...**_  
_**Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?**_

« Hé... il y quelqu'un, là ? » demanda une voix masculine

La jeune fille se tourna rapidement vers la cabine de douche et remarque que la silhouette d'un jeune homme se dessinait à travers la vitre pleine de buée.

« Tu tombes bien, passes-moi le shampooing ! » repris la voix

**_Un garçon... sous la douche ?_**

« Le mien se trouve dans... »

TCHAC ! La porte de douche s'ouvrit dévoilant un jeune homme très musclé, avec de beaux yeux chocolat et des cheveux couleur jais tombant gracieusement devant son visage, une serviette entourant sa taille.

« Oh... Euh... Ah... bégaya la jeune fille  
- Qui... a amené une fille ici ? » demanda lentement mais dangereusement le jeune homme

VLAM ! La porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius et Remus.

« On a oublié de te dire, la douche est occup... commença Sirius  
- Trop tard ! termina Remus  
- HYAAAAH ! » cria la fille en s'enfuyant de la salle de bain, rouge pivoine

Les garçons restèrent un instant sans rien dire puis:

« Sirius, notre dortoir est interdit aux filles, tu le sais ! Que feras-tu si les gardes du corps la découvrent ? demanda le jeune homme  
- Hé, j'y suis pour rien, moi James ! se protégea Sirius  
- Sans blague ! Et qui c'est alors ?  
- Tom et Bill !  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Mais... Je n'arrive pas à te croire une seconde ! »

La jeune fille était retournée dans le cuisine.

**_Je... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça..._**

BLAM BLAM ! On frappa à la porte.

« HE, LES GARÇONS, J'AI ENTENDU DES CRIS DE FEMME ! cria une voix derrière la porte  
- Voilà, c'est gagné ! soupira Sirius  
- Tu es fier de toi, je suppose ? repris James  
- Puisque je t'ai dit que j'ai rien fait !  
- Pff, menteur !  
- BLAM BLAM ! HE, OUVREZ CETTE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? BLAM BLAM !  
- Vous ne voudriez pas la mettre en veilleuse 5 minutes ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se disputer » s'exclama Remus

Remus entraîna Sirius vers le salon, où les coups à la porte étaient de plus en plus pressants. Remus ouvrit et tomba sur deux de leurs gardes du corps...

« Oh, c'est vous Hugo et Alexis ! Entrez ! proposa Remus  
- Nous avons entendu une femme crier, vous nous expliquer ? demanda Alexis, un homme brun, plutôt baraqué  
- Euh... En fait c'est Remus qui m'a fait une prise de catch... Et j'ai été si surpris que... commença à inventer au fur et à mesure Sirius en enlaçant Remus par le cou  
- Écoutez... Les murs ont des oreilles ici... Et on ne veut pas avoir de problèmes avec les voisins d'en dessous à cause de votre conduite... indécente ! expliqua Hugo, en observant le "couple" de derrière ses lunettes  
- Nous le savons... » assura Remus, un peu gêné

Les gardes du corps saluèrent Sirius et Remus et partirent en refermant la porte derrière eux.  
Les gardes du corps étaient à peine partis que...

« ARRÊTE DE ME COLLER COMME CA ! » cria Remus en repoussant Sirius de ses deux mains

**Dans la cuisine**

James débarqua dans la cuisine torse nu, son tee-shirt à la main devant la jeune fille qui vira au cramoisi.

« Euh... Excusez-moi... Nous nous trouvons dans un dortoir réservés aux garçons ? » demanda la jeune fille timidement

James enfila son tee-shirt mais ne répondit pas.

« Je... Je suis désolée... J'espère ne pas vous avoir causé de souci... » reprit courageusement la jeune rousse  
- Si tu le penses vraiment, rentre chez toi ! répondit durement James  
- C'est que... Je ne sais pas où aller et... bégaya la jeune fille maintenant dos à James  
- Comment ça ? » demanda James

Ne voyant pas de réponse venir, il prit la main de la jeune fille et l'entraîna vers le salon, où Remus et Sirius étaient toujours en train de se chamailler

« Euh... Où m'emmenez-vous ?  
- James, que fais-tu avec cette fille ? demanda Sirius  
- Je la ramène chez elle de gré ou de force ! »

_**Chez... moi...**_

PAF ! La jeune fille dégagea brutalement sa main de celle de James.

« Non... Je ne veux pas... dit-elle tout bas, mais assez fort pour que James entende  
- Tu as réussi à nous voir, ça devrait te suffire ! Tu vas pouvoir t'en vanter auprès de toutes tes copines ! répondit James  
- Je ne veux pas... reprit-elle, en perdant peu à peu sa respiration »

_**Je ne veux pas rentrer...**_

« Ffh ffh... Je ne veux pas rentrer... souffla t-elle en titubant  
- Hé... Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'exclama James

FLAP ! La jeune fille s'évanouit dans les bras de James

« HÉ, RÉVEILLES-TOI ! cria James  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus en se rapprochant accompagné de Sirius  
- Appelle Mademoiselle Leroy ! Et une ambulance ! » ordonna James

**_Je ne veux pas rentrer là-bas..._**  
**_Mes souvenirs de cette époque... ils m'y attendent..._**  
**_Je veux oublier... effacer..._**  
**_Toute mon existence..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dans un hôpital**

Dans une salle immaculée, les maraudeurs et Mlle Leroy, une jeune femme dans la trentaine d'année au cheveux noirs et au yeux violets qui tient le rôle de manager des Maraudeurs, se tiennent devant un médecin qui observe attentivement sa feuille.  
Après avoir examiné longuement la fiche médicale, il se tourna vers le groupe et...

« Elle souffre d'une amnésie rétrograde ! annonça t-il  
- Une amnésie... commença Sirius  
- Rétrograde ? termina Remus  
- Oui, une amnésie de la mémoire à long terme... Le patient se souvient de certains faits de société et son savoir n'est pas altéré... En revanche, il oublie totalement tout ce qui le concerne... Comme son nom... son adresse... sa famille... Un choc traumatique peut être à l'origine de cette perte de mémoire... Dans son cas, cette jeune fille... a perdu le souvenir de ces trois dernières années... Il est évident qu'un événement marquant lui est arrivé dans ce laps de temps...  
- Ca explique pourquoi elle ne nous a pas reconnus ! expliqua Tom à Bill  
- Eh oui... répondit Bill  
- Pff, vous vous êtes embarqués dans une drôle d'histoire ! reprocha Mlle Leroy  
- Nous sommes désolés, Mlle Leroy... s'excusa Tom  
- Je vous le dis... Nous n'avons pas fini d'en parler... » déclara t-elle

Soudain, James s'élança vers la porte de sortie...

« Ah... James, attend ! Où vas-tu ? cria Sirius  
- Pff... Toujours aussi individualiste, celui-là... » soupira Mlle Leroy

Dans un couloir de l'hôpital, James marcha rapidement. Sur son passage, des murmures s'élevèrent doucement dans le rang des infirmières:

« Dis, ce garçon, c'est...  
- Hyaah ! J'y crois pas ! »

Mais quand il arriva sur la terrasse de l'hôpital, James vit se mouvoir la silhouette de la jeune fille qu'ils avaient recueillis, se diriger comme un automate vers l'escalier descendant dans le jardin fleuri de l'hôpital...  
Il la vit commencer à tomber dans l'escalier. Il s'élança en criant :

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS, IDIOTE ? »

Il l'atteint et la rattrapa par la taille juste à temps ! À ce moment-là, la jeune fille sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité !

« JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUI T'EST ARRIVE, MAIS LA MORT N'EST PAS UNE SOLUTION !  
- Hein ? Ah non... Euh je... »

Elle regarda en bas de l'escalier et pointa du doigt un parterre de lys blanc.

« Je... Euh... Je voulais juste voir ces... lys blancs de plus près...  
- QUOI ? Des lys blancs ? »

Il la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle... Elle baissa la tête et s'excusa:

« Je... Je suis désolée... J'adore les lys blancs... Elles symbolisent l'innocence, la naissance et la beauté... » raconta t-elle en se tournant vers le jardin.

Après un temps de réflexion, elle ajouta:

« Si j'en sais autant sur elles... Ça doit vouloir dire que j'aimais les fleurs... À part ça... je crois que je m'intéressais au hit-parade... Je peux chanter des airs qui datent d'il y a cinq ans... » précisa t-elle

Ses cheveux roux ondulaient élégamment dans son dos grâce à la douce brise d'automne qui soufflait doucement dans le jardin. James l'observait nonchalamment de derrière ses lunettes, bien qu'une étincelle malicieuse se distinguait dans le fond de ses yeux.

**Flash-back :**

**Dans un cabinet médical**

Un jeune médecin s'adresse doucement à la jeune fille :

« Ecoute, tu sembles avoir oubliée celle que tu étais... Alors si tu veux bien... Arrête d'essayer de te rappeler ton passé... Désormais... priorité à l'instant présent... Tu dois essayer de construire ta nouvelle personnalité... »

**Fin du flash-back**

**_Je sais que je ne devrais pas regarder en arrière, cependant..._**

« Vous vous rendez compte, je connais le nom d'une fleur... Mais pas mon propre prénom, dit-elle mélancoliquement  
- Dans ce cas... Pourquoi pas... Lily ? déclara subitement James  
- Hein ? demanda la jeune rousse en se tournant vers James  
- Puisque tu n'as pas de prénom... Tu peux en choisir un toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? répèta James en penchant pour cueillir un lys blanc  
- Lily... C'est un joli prénom, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda t-il en lui tendant le lys blanc

La jeune rousse fixa le lys blanc quelques secondes, comme hypnotisée, et enfin tendit la main pour le prendre...

**_Lily... Le nom d'une fleur... que j'adore..._**

« Merci ! réagit-elle enfin, son visage rose de bonheur  
- Laisse tomber... Et puis, si ça te plaît pas au final, tu pourras toujours en changer...  
- Je... non, je n'en changerai pas ! Jamais ! » répliqua t-elle

**_James... Aujourd'hui, je suis née une seconde fois... Et c'est vous qui m'avez baptisée..._**

À peine de retour dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Lily fût assaillie par le restant des maraudeurs...

« Lily, hein ? questionna Remus  
- Oui ! répondit-elle  
- Et pour ton nom de famille ? demanda Remus  
- Je n'y ai pas encore pensé... avoua t-elle  
- Euh... Evans ça te tente ? proposa soudainement Bill  
- HEIN ? C'est quoi cette idée farfelue ? s'exclama Tom  
- Bah quoi ! Evans c'est très répandu comme nom de famille ! Personne n'aura l'idée de faire des recherches sur son arbre généalogique... se défendit Bill  
- La ferme, les gosses ! s'écria Sirius  
- Au fait... Qui t'as inspiré l'idée de Lily ? demanda Remus  
- Euh... Eh bien... »

**_Une image surgit soudain dans son esprit:_**

James lui tendant un lys blanc en lui suggérant: Lily

Je préfère... garder ça secret...

« Une des infirmières... répondit t-elle enfin  
- Ah bon ? J'aurais pensé que c'était James... avoua Remus, après un temps de réflexion  
- HEIN ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'exclama Lily en rougissant  
- Au premier abord, James a l'air dur et distant... Mais c'est un fou des plantes, il en achète tout le temps... Il connaît même le langage des fleurs, incroyable, non ? expliqua Remus  
- Ooh... »

**_Ça alors, je n'aurais pas cru..._**

« Maintenant que tu en parles, il y a quelques temps, en pleine nuit, j'ai entendu des bruits qui venaient du salon... Eh, ben, c'était James qui parlait à un pot de fleurs... Il l'encourageait à pousser... raconta Sirius  
- Comme c'est touchant ! s'exclama Remus en essuyant une fausse larme du coin de son œil  
- Ça fout les jetons, oui ! répliqua Sirius  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ! déclara Tom  
- Oh que non ! » renchérit Bill

**_Ça, ce sont de vrais amis..._**

« Un jour, j'ai vu James avec un bouquet de roses dans les bras... Ca lui allait tellement pas que je me suis étranglé à force de rire ! rapporta encore Bill  
- À propos, où il est, James ? demanda Sirius  
- Laisse le profiter de sa liberté... On reprendra le boulot bien assez tôt... soupira Remus  
- Ouais, t'as raison ! déplora Bill  
- Euh... Est-ce que vous êtes tous... dans la même classe ?  
- Euh... Pas vraiment...  
- Nous sommes tous au lycée mais dans différentes classes ! indiquèrent les jumeaux à Lily  
- Tu ne sais toujours pas qui nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Remus

Ne voyant pas de réponses positives arriver, Sirius commença à déclarer:

« Alors accroche-toi, tu as l'honneur de parler au... »

VLAM ! La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup pour laisser apparaître une Mlle Leroy qui cria:

« LES ENFANTS, C'EST LE MOMENT D'Y ALLER ! D…PÊCHEZ-VOUS UN PEU ! ALLEZ ZOU !  
- Hé, on n'est pas des bœufs ! protesta Sirius  
- Bon, à bientôt ! cria Remus  
- À la prochaine ! » salua Sirius

**_Bien sûr... Ils ne pouvaient pas rester avec moi tout le temps..._**

« Tiens, prend ça... lui ordonna gentiment Mlle Leroy en lui tendant un ticket de concert  
- Hein ? s'étonna Lily  
- C'est un spectacle du tonnerre... Tu te sens assez bien, non ? demanda Mlle Leroy  
- Euh... Mais... » bégaya Lily

**_Une place de concert ? Mais... de qui..._**

« C'est James qui me l'a demandé... lui apprit Mlle Leroy  
- Pour que tu te changes les idées, sympa, hein ? » reprit Mlle Leroy

**_James ? Est-ce qu'il... viendra aussi ?_**


	4. Chapter 4

« Le Zénith... c'est là ! » cria une jeune fille très maquillée, son ticket à la main

**_Apparemment, c'est le concert d'un groupe nommé "Maraudeurs"...  
Ce doit être un boys-band, il n'y a que des filles ici..._**

Lily s'assit sur sa place réservée et regarda autour d'elle. La plupart des filles portaient des tee-shirt "Love Maraudeurs" ou brandissaient des écriteaux où était écrit "Maraudeurs Forever" ! Après vingt minutes d'attente, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent pour laisser place aux projecteurs qui éclairaient toute la scène du Zénith... Sur le panneau d'affichage derrière la scène, s'afficha "WELCOME TO THE MARAUDEURS LIVE" !

**_Pourquoi suis-je venue ? Qu'est ce que j'espérais ?_**

« HYAAH, hurlaient les jeunes filles  
JAMESSS ! » criaient certaines filles

Lily écarquilla les yeux... Sur la scène venaient d'apparaître Sirius, Remus, les deux jumeaux et... James

« HIII, hurlaient les jeunes filles lorsque Sirius, Remus et James saluèrent la foule de la main  
- Soyez toutes les bienvenues au "Maraudeurs Live" » dirent Tom et Bill dans leurs micros

**_EUX ?  
Ce n'est pas possible ? Ce sont des... chanteurs ?_**

-

**Après le concert...**

**Dans une salle d'attente**

**_On m'a demandé d'attendre ici... Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ?_**

Mais dans un coin de la salle d'attente, posé sur une petite table basse,un pot de lys roses attira son attention...

**_Oh, des lys roses... Que font-ils ici ?_**

« C'est pour toi... Je te les donne ! » déclara une voix dans son dos

Elle se retourna sur son fauteuil pour se retrouver face à...

**_James !_**

Il n'a plus rien à voir avec le garçon d'avant...  
Ici on voit vraiment que c'est une vedette...

« Oh... Je... Je vous remercie... » adressa t-elle à James en se penchant pour attraper le pot de lys roses

Elle rouvrit la bouche:

« Dans le langage des fleurs, les lys roses... Que signifient-ils déjà ? » demanda t-elle en se levant de son siège, se retrouvant ainsi devant James

**_Je me sens si stressée tout à coup !_**

« Avoir le courage d'aimer » déclara doucement James

**_Avoir le courage d'aimer...  
Il souriait en disant ça... Et le sourire de James m'intimidait...  
J'ai eu l'impression à nouveau qu'il n'était plus le même... que sur scène...  
D'ailleurs, j'ai encore du mal à y croire...  
James et ses amis font partie d'un boy's band appelé "Maraudeurs"..._**

« Dans le langage des fleurs, les lys roses symbolisent l'espoir... d'aimer... Car c'est ainsi qu'ils poussent au printemps... » expliqua t-il à une Lily qui était plongé dans ses pensées !

**_Ils chantent... auréolés de lumière..._**

« Et puis... » continua James

**_Celui qui m'a donné le prénom de "Lily"... James... qui se tient debout devant moi, est une st..._**

PLIF ! James, qui vient de rendre compte que son interlocutrice ne l'a pas du tout écouté, lui avait donné une pichenette sur le bout du nez !

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Si c'est pour les laisser faner, je préfère que tu me les rendes ! » s'énerva James

**_IL M'A DONNE UNE PICHENETTE ! Ca m'a fait un de ses effets !_**

« Euh... Oui... Pardon » bredouilla t-elle

**_Je me conduis comme une midinette..._**

« Voilà, ils seront bien ici en attendant que je les reprennent... déclara t-elle en les déposant sur la table basse  
- Ne sois pas trop brusque avec eux... marmonna James  
- Mais c'est Lily ! s'exclama la voix de Sirius  
- Salut toi ! salua Remus  
- Tu as pu venir ! se réjouit Sirius  
- Tu t'es bien amusée, j'espère ? » demanda Tom

**_Ils sont tous là !_**

Elle remarqua soudainement qu'une jeune fille s'était évanouie sur le passage de Sirius !

**_Ce sont vraiment des chanteurs à succès !_**

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Fantastique, non ? » se vanta Sirius

**_Ils ont débuté au cours de ces trois ans que j'ai oubliés ?_**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es nerveuse ? s'inquiéta Tom  
- HEIN ? Mettez-vous à ma place, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre des ved... » commença t-elle

GGMMLLB !

« Ça te donne faim d'être nerveuse ? » demanda curieusement Sirius

**_Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive toujours devant eux ?_**

« Je... Je suis désolée... » s'excusa t-elle

POF ! James vient de lui frapper la tête avec un sandwich !

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on traite des idoles ! On ne s'en remettra jamais ! » plaisanta James

**_Inutile d'aggraver ma gêne..._**

« Tiens de quoi apaiser ton estomac ! lui indiqua James  
- Hé, j'ai une idée, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas habiter chez nous, Lily ? proposa Tom  
- Oui, nous t'avons trouvée, il est normal que nous prenions soin de toi ! renchérit Bill  
- Bill, tu recommences à la traiter comme un chien perdu ! reprocha Tom  
- Ah ? C'est l'impression que ça donnait ? s'étonna Bill  
- Ha ha ha » éclatèrent de rire James, Remus et Sirius

**_Je ne mérite pas d'être gâtée comme ça...  
C'est vrai, je me plais beaucoup avec eux, mais..._**

GROUII ! Son estomac la ramena à la réalité !

« Encore ? se moqua Sirius  
- Mange vite ! » lui conseilla James

**Dans un couloir juste en face de la salle d'attente**

« Mlle Leroy, tout est prêt, nous pouvons commencer la réunion... annonça un jeune homme  
- Ah, parfait ! Je vais chercher les Maraudeurs !  
- Qui est cette jeune fille avec eux ? Elle a l'air de bien s'entendre avec les membres du groupe ! demanda ce jeune homme  
- Une jeune amnésique dont ils s'occupent... répondit Mlle Leroy  
- Une amnésique ? Ouah, trop fort...  
- Croyez-moi, ça occupe aussi une manager ! Ces gamins ne peuvent pas abandonner une fille aux cœur brisé ! » plaisanta Mlle Leroy

Puis en regardant de nouveau le petit groupe à travers la vitre de la salle d'attente, elle déclara :

« Je crois qu'ils apprécient le fait qu'elle ne les ait pas connu grâce à leurs succès et que du coup elle soit obligé de découvrir qui ils sont réellement » conclu Mlle Leroy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A l'hôpital**

Le docteur Garnier et Lily s'entretiennent dans sa chambre...

« Quoi ! Je peux quitter l'hôpital ?! demanda Lily  
- Il reste à t'établir une fiche... Mais ton état n'a plus rien d'inquiétant... Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème... Oui, ça suffira pour te permettre d'intégrer un orphelinat. A moins que tu n'aies des amis qui accepteraient de te recueillir ? » questionna doucement le docteur Garnier

**_L'image des Maraudeurs s'impose dans l'esprit de Lily... Mais elle la chasse rapidement..._**

« Non... Il n'y a personne... » répondit-elle

**_Je ne peux pas leur infliger ça..._**

« Vraiment ? redemanda le docteur  
- Docteur Garnier... Comment faire pour retrouver la mémoire ? » interrogea Lily

Le docteur lança un regard étrange à Lily...

« Si j'y arrive, je ne serai pas obligé d'aller à l'orphelinat, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai déjà embêté assez de gens comme ça... déclara Lily, tristement  
- Tu veux te souvenir ? Mais... Tu sais que ça pourrait être dangereux... Ca pourrait t'asséner un nouveau choc semblable à celui qui t'a déjà fait perdre la mémoire... Je comprend ton envie de retrouver ton passé, mais je te conseille d'y renoncer sincèrement... » conseilla t-il

Il prit une feuille dans un casier et la tendit à Lily...

« Prend ceci... dit-il

Sur la feuille était écrit : Nom, adresse, âge, date de naissance, goûts...

« Qu'est- ce que c'est ? demanda Lily  
- Ta fiche personnelle. Tu y inscriras tout ce qui concerne ta nouvelle vie... » expliqua le docteur, souriant

**_Ma nouvelle... vie..._**

« Vois ça comme une renaissance... Une grande chance de tout recommencer à zéro... rajouta le docteur, mais comme pour lui même  
- D'accord... » répondit-elle

**_Mais en serais-je capable ?_**

**Dans une chambre de l'hôpital**

Lily pensait en lisant des magazines peoples avec sa fiche...

**_Une renaissance ? Je n'aurais jamais cru prendre du plaisir à lire ce genre de magazine... Est-ce que je suis vraiment si midinette ? Est-ce que je dois l'écrire sur ma fiche ?_**

Malgré ce que m'a dit le médecin, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment j'étais avant...

Il y a plein d'articles sur les Maraudeurs ! Si ça se trouve... j'étais une grande fan des Maraudeurs...

CLAC ! La porte de sa chambre s'ouvra... Et James Potter entra...

« Ah, tu es là. Pourquoi n'as tu pas répondu ? Tu ne m'a pas entendu frapper ? demanda James  
- Oh... euh... désolée ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu ! » affirma Lily

**_Je ne m'attendais pas à sa visite !_**

« Tiens ! Prend ça... dit-il en lui tendant un paquet  
- Oh... des gâteaux ! Merci ! Il y a même une tarte aux pommes ! s'exclama Lily  
- Tu aimes la tarte aux pommes ? questionna James  
- Oh oui ! J'adore ça ! » répondit Lily

**_Mon coeur bat la chamade ! Que je suis contente !  
Peut-être que je dois l'écrire sur ma fiche..._**

« Comme tu es belle, maintenant...  
- Euh... Ah bon ?  
- Tu respires la bonne santé...  
- Oh... Je...  
- Ma petite fleur... Mon petit lys... »

**_LE LYS ! D'accord... Il s'inquiétait pour les fleurs..._**

James se détourna du pot de fleur pour se tourner vers Lily...

« Est-ce que... tout va bien ? demanda t-il  
- Oh oui ! Je les arrose tous les jours et...  
- Non, je ne te parle pas de ça... Comment te sens-tu ? demanda t-il en plongeant ses yeux chocolats dans ceux émeraudes de Lily  
- Oh... »

Lily ne sut que répondre...

**_Il s'inquiétait aussi un peu pour moi finalement..._**

« Eh bien, physiquement... Rien à signaler ! Je vais pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital très bientôt... Il faut juste que j'écrive une fiche... » répondit-elle

FLAP... Tous les magazines peoples étaient tombés de son lit...

Lily se pencha pour ramasser ses magazines quand elle se fige de stupeur...  
Un des magazine s'était ouvert sur une page où on pouvait voir James avec une chemise dévoilant son torse nu et avec comme texte "Voulez-vous le voir nu ?"

**_Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'ouvre à cette page là ?!_**

James se pencha lui aussi pour les ramasser et tomba sur la fameuse page... Il la lit... Et tendit le magazine à Lily, qui était rouge de gêne, en disant :

« Tu sais, c'est le travail... Il n'y a rien de vrai là-dedans ! déclara t-il  
- Oui, bien sûr... » répondit Lily

**_Pendant une fraction de seconde... J'avais l'impression de pouvoir l'atteindre... En tendant la main..._**

« En tout cas, je te trouve formidable sur cette photo ! affirma Lily un peu narquoisement  
- Je te dispense de tes commentaires ! » répliqua gentiment James

VLAM ! La porte se rouvrit, faisant sursauter les occupants de la chambre...

« Lilyyy ! Regarde qui est venu te rendre visite ! cria Sirius en déboulant dans la chambre, suivi du reste des Maraudeurs  
- Sirius en mode déchaîné, génial... se moqua James en riant  
- Comme si ça changeait... déclara Remus, fatigué par la fougue de son ami  
- Tiens... Comme on se retrouve ! s'écria Sirius en se jetant dans les bras de son "frère"  
- Comme je viens de le dire à Lily, Sirius... Je te dispense de tes commentaires !  
- T'es toujours aussi cachottier, toi ! continua Sirius, dans sa lancée  
- SIRIUS !  
- C'est bon, c'est bon ! capitula Sirius avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles  
- Arrêtez vous deux ! Vous me cassez les oreilles ! s'écria Remus  
- Quels gamins ! affirma Bill  
- Oh oui ! Ils ne changeront jamais » renchérit Tom

Lily les regarda en souriant, amusée.

**_Je m'ennuie jamais... quand ils sont là..._**

Et pendant un quart d'heure, tout ce petit monde resta pour parler joyeusement de tout et de rien dans la chambre de Lily.

« Bon ! On va te laisser maintenant ! Il faut qu'on y aille ! annonça Remus en regardant sa montre

- Mais on reviendra te voir demain ! Promis ! continua Tom

- Allez à plus Lily ! termina Sirius

- A demain ! » salua James

Et ils sortirent tous de la chambre.

**Une demi-heure plus tard****__**

_**Quand je suis seule, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser... à ce que j'étais avant mon amnésie...**_

_**Quel genre de fille étais-je ? Et quel est ce choc qui m'a fait tout oublier...  
Non, non, n'y pense pas...  
Tiens ! Les lys ont un coup de blues aussi...**_**__**

Lily sortit de sa chambre avec le pot de lys dans l'intention de les arroser quand...  
**_  
_**« L'emmener vivre dans votre appartement ?! » cria une voix

Lily identifia aussitôt la voix comme celle de Mlle Leroy. Elle s'approcha donc du couloir et se colla contre le mur pour écouter la conversation sans être vu... Elle distingua plusieurs silhouettes dans le couloir en regardant rapidement: celles des Maraudeurs et celle de Mlle Leroy. Apparemment, ils étaient en train de se disputer...

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites ! L'appartement est interdit aux filles ! rajouta Mlle Leroy  
- Mais la propriétaire y vit bien, elle ! » protesta Tom, comme si cet argument allait résoudre leur problème !

**_Ils parlent de moi, là ?!_**

« Ca n'a aucun rapport, voyons ! affirma Mlle Leroy en regardant bizarrement Tom  
- Mais si, c'est une femme ! reprit Bill  
- Et puis ça suffit comme ça ! Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il y va de votre carrière ? Pensez à tout l'argent que notre agence a misé sur vous ? demanda Mlle Leroy  
- Encore cette rengaine ! se plaignit Sirius  
- Sans parler des frais d'hôpitaux et des dons à l'orphelinat que nous avons réglés à votre demande ! Si vous nous causez des ennuis en prime, vous le regretterez ! menaca t-elle  
- Pourquoi tout est-il question d'argent avec les adultes ? s'énerva Remus  
- C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ VOULU ENTRER PLUS TOT DANS LE MONDE DUR DES ADULTES ! Alors vous devez suivre les règles de ce monde ! C'est seulement à cette condition que vous deviendrez riches et célèbres, vous comprenez ? s'énerva Mlle Leroy  
- Mais... C'est impossible... murmura Bill  
- Bill ?  
- Je ne veux pas qu'elle entre à l'orphelinat...  
- Bill...  
- JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ELLE AILLE LA-BAS ! cria Bill, tout à coup  
- Assez parlé, vous avez du travail ! Allez en route » s'exclama Mlle Leroy

_**Je ne savais pas... que je pouvais leur causer autant d'ennuis...**_

Lily s'enfuit du couloir mais avant de partir, elle entendit la voix de James déclarer :

« Je pense... que ce n'est pas à nous de prendre cette décision... Désormais, quoi qu'il arrive... C'est à elle-même d'en décider... »


	6. Chapter 6

**Plus tard...**

Adossée à un mur d'un couloir, Lily pleurait doucement...

**_Je me sentais si bien avec eux... Je n'ai pas pensé à tous ces problèmes... Quel angoisse... Cette décision...  
Mais je sais quelle est ma place.. Ils vivent dans la lumière... On ne peut pas rester ensemble..._**

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit...

**Dans un studio d'enregistrement**

TULULULU !

« Zut ! J'ai oublié d'éteindre mon portable ! » s'exclama James

Il regarda l'écran de son portable où s'affichait: Tom & Bill... Il décrocha...

« Oui ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez les mômes ? demanda t-il  
- James ? demanda la voix de Tom  
- Nan... C'est le Pape ! se moqua James  
- Très drôle...  
- Bon qu'est ce que tu veux Tom ?  
- Lily a disparue ! Nous nous sommes rendu à l'hôpital après les cours et les docteurs nous ont dit qu'elle était partie... Qu'un parent s'occuperait d'elle...  
- Dans ce cas... Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, hum ?  
- Mais voyons, elle ment ! Comment une amnésique connaîtrait-elle un parent ? s'énerva Tom au bout du fil  
- Monsieur Potter ! Sur le plateau ! demanda une personne travaillant dans le studio  
- Et ce n'est pas tout... continua Tom  
- Excuse-moi, je dois aller bosser. Salut... coupa James  
- Ah... Attend James... »

BIP ! James ferma son téléphone et resta pensif, adossé contre un mur...

**Dans une rue**

« Ah... Voilà qu'il pleut maintenant ! » se plaignit Lily

**_Peut-être que j'aime la pluie... Qui sait ? Je vais l'écrire sur ma fiche...  
Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi suis-je venue au Zénith ?  
Oh, c'est vrai... Je ne connais que l'hôpital, l'appartement des garçons et cette salle de concert..._**

Lily leva la tête vers le ciel. La pluie ruisselait sur son visage...

**_Je suis contente qu'il pleuve... Mais me sens tellement faible..._**  
**_Je voudrais me souvenir de qui je suis... Et surtout... vivre sans causer de souci à qui que ce soit..._**

« Hé ! Toi, la poule mouillée ! » l'interpella la voix de...

**_James ! Il est devant moi et... trempé... comme moi..._**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda t-il, nonchalamment  
- Oh... Laisse moi tranquille, s'il te plaît... Une amie va venir me chercher et... paniqua Lily  
- Comme tu veux... Je ne te cherchais pas spécialement de toute façon... coupa James  
- C'est vrai ? » bredouilla t-elle

**_Mais oui ! Quelle sotte je suis ! C'est une salle de concert ici... Il doit y venir pour son travail !_**

James lui tourna le dos et lui dit :

« C'est donc ainsi que tu as vécu jusqu'ici ? »

**_HEIN ?_** _**Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?**_

« En t'attirant la bienveillance des gens, en tremblotant... Sans jamais exprimer tes vrais sentiments... En gardant tout enfoui en toi... Même si tu as tout perdu, tu as gardé le même caractère... expliqua durement James en se retournant  
- Non, je ne suis pas comme ça... C'est juste que... je ne veux pas être un poid pour vous ! répliqua Lily  
- C'est à nous de décider si tu nous embêtes ou non ! La vérité c'est que tu t'enfuies par crainte de souffrir ! » rajouta t-il

**_Je m'enfuis ?_**

« Oui, tu te fuis toi-même, tu fuis la réalité... D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça que tu as perdu la mémoire... Si tu veux quelque chose... Dis le franchement ! » assena James

Et il repartit sous la pluie...

**_Je savais qu'il n'était pas du genre rendre... Mais... Même si j'aime qu'on soit franc avec moi... Là, il a été trop dur... Froid...  
Cependant mes larmes se sont arrêtées... Il a vu clair en moi... C'est étrange... Ca lui a été facile... Je ne peux plus rien lui cacher... Ni mes sentiments, ni mes larmes, ni mes bravades...  
C'est comme si il avait lu en moi..._**

**Dans l'appartement des garçons**

« Attendez ! cria Remus, en courant après les jumeaux à travers l'appartement  
- Tom ! Bill ! Arrêtez-vous ! continua Sirius, soufflant comme un bœuf  
- Où allez-vous par ce temps de chien ? demanda Remus en se postant devant la porte, empêchant ainsi Bill et Tom de sortir  
- Nous allons chercher Lily ! Elle s'est peut-être encore évanouie ! expliqua Bill  
- Ecoutez un parent l'a recueillie... dit Sirius  
- C'est faux ! Elle a dit ça pour ne pas nous ennuyer, c'est évident ! protesta Tom  
- Mais... Si vous sortez, vous vous ferez remarquer et... » commença Remus

Toc, toc, toc...

Tous les occupants de la pièce se tournèrent immédiatement vers la vitre qui donnait sur la terrasse... Où se trouvait Lily...

« Hein ? Que... s'étonna Bill  
- Lily... Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors par un temps pareil ? Tu vas être malade ! s'inquiéta Remus  
- Euh... Je... La sécurité m'a empêchée d'entrer... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu et... » expliqua Lily à travers la vitre

Les garçons sortirent sur la terrasse...

« Quel plaisir de te revoir ! On étaient tous morts d'inquiétude ! Tu es partie sans un mot... reprocha Tom  
- Je... Je suis désolée... s'excusa t-elle  
- En tout cas, donne nous ton adresse... ou permet à l'hôpital de nous la donner... demanda Sirius  
- Euh... C'est que... » s'affola Lily

Elle les regarda tous et demanda :

« Laissez moi vivre avec vous dans l'appartement, s'il vous plaît ! Je ferai votre ménage, la vaisselle, tout ce que vous voudrez... Je vous en prie ! » implora t-elle

**_C'est ce que je veux... rester avec eux..._**

Les Maraudeurs la regardèrent surpris de la demande...

**_Même si j'ai bien conscience d'être ridicule... Je l'ai fait... Je l'ai demandé..._**

Mais Sirius lui pris délicatement les épaules et l'emmena dans l'appartement, suivi des autres...

« Ne t'inquiète pas... Je vais arranger ça ! déclara t-il doucement  
- Toi ? Mon oeil ! se moqua Remus  
- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? demanda doucement Bill  
- C'est décidé ! Tu restes avec nous ! Mais c'est très dangereux, attention ! Les paparazzis, les fans en furie... s'enflamma Sirius  
- SIRIUS ! Je crois que c'est bon ! Ne la décourage pas non plus ! » s'inquiéta Tom

**_Je suis si contente d'avoir réussi à leur demander..._**

« Merci ! Merci beaucoup de prendre soin de moi ! »

Soudain elle regarda autour d'elle et sembla remarquer quelque chose...

« Euh... Où est James ? demanda t-elle  
- Hum... Il avait besoin de s'enfermer dans la salle de méditation après avoir loupé l'enregistrement de son album... déclara Remus  
- C'est ce qu'il a dit du moins... murmura Sirius  
- Il parait qu'il est parti sans même chanter un morceau... renchérit Bill  
- Et... où est-il maintenant ?! questionna Lily  
- Toujours dans la salle de méditation, je pense ! » répondit Remus

**Dans un couloir**

**_Où est cette salle de méditation ?_**

Lily, essoufflée, tomba enfin sur la salle de méditation... Où une pancarte indiquait : ALLEZ VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS !

**_Ainsi... Il n'avait rien à faire au Zénith !  
Il était complètement trempé... Comme s'il avait erré sous la pluie pendant des heures...  
C'est vrai qu'il est froid... Il est même parfois cruel...  
Mais..._**

« James ? » demanda doucement Lily derrière la porte

James était assis contre la porte...

« Euh... Je... Tu as séché ton travail à cause de moi... Je... bredouilla Lily, penaude  
- Ce studio avait un matériel minable de toute manière... Et puis, j'avais bien besoin d'un jour de congé... Je ne pouvais pas enregistrer dans ces conditions... C'était impossible... » déclara la voix de James à travers la porte

**_Je comprend maintenant, James ! Derrière vos mots durs à entendre, vous cachiez de la tendresse..._**

« J'ai décidé de rester vivre ici ! annonça Lily  
- Ah... C'est bien... »

**_Alors... Ce que j'ai le plus envie de vous dire à présent, c'est..._**

« Merci... » dit doucement Lily, la tête appuyée contre la porte

**_Je me demande à quoi vous pensez... James...  
Je veux vous voir... Je veux revoir votre visage... Quelle tête faites-vous en ce moment ? Êtes-vous encore fâché ?  
Quoiqu'il en soit, James... Je vous fait la promesse... de devenir celle que je rêve d'être...  
C'est à partir d'aujourd'hui que ma... nouvelle vie commence..._**

Ce que Lily ne saura jamais, c'est qu'un sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de James...


	7. Chapter 7

**Dans l'appartement**

Remus présentait l'appartement à Lily...

« Alors... Il y a une salle de séjour, une cuisine et un salon. Chaque chambre est prévue pour deux personnes. Nous partagerons donc la mienne, si ça ne te dérange pas... proposa Remus  
- Euh... Mais je peux dormir n'importe où si je te dérange... Le canapé du salon, ça m'ira très bien, tu sais ?  
- Arrête de te faire prier, ok ? taquine gentiment Remus  
- D'accord ! Merci pour ta chambre, alors ! » le remercia Lily en rigolant

**_Mais pourquoi sont-ils si gentils avec moi ?  
Moi qui hésitait tant à leur demander l'hospitalité...  
Pourquoi ont-ils accepté si facilement ma présence..._**

« Viens ! Je vais t'expliquer comment se passe le système des chambres ! » cria Sirius du salon

**_Non, pas maintenant... Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à tout ça..._**

« J'arrive ! » répondit Lily en se dirigeant vers Sirius

**_Je dois faire de mon mieux ! Je ne vaux pas être un fardeau pour eux... Au contraire, même si ce n'est qu'un peu, je veux leur donner de ma force et de l'énergie...  
Je n'ai plus de passé vers lequel me tourner... Il ne me reste plus... Qu'à avancer droit devant, quoiqu'il arrive...  
Tu es d'accord, n'est-ce pas, James ?_**

**Dans la salle de méditation**

James vit la porte d'ouvrir sur Sirius, portant un plateau sur lequel repose un repas...

« Avale ça ! Tu dois crever la dalle, non ? assura Sirius en posant le plateau sur les genoux de James  
- Sirius... Que me vaut l'IMMENSE honneur que tu daignes m'accorder en t'abaissant à m'apporter un plateau plein de victuailles ?! ironisa James  
- Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette grande compassion... Mais ça ne te fera certainement pas de mal ! répliqua Sirius  
- Comment ça se passe avec Lily ? demanda soudainement James  
- Remus et elle s'entendent à merveille ! A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent dormir bras-dessus, bras-dessous ! répondit joyeusement Sirius  
- Bon... Tant qu'elle reste sage...  
- Tu sais... Je ne crois pas en la pure amitié entre les garçons et les filles... avoua Sirius  
- Oh... Remus est peut-être un mec physiquement mais c'est normal qu'il s'entende bien avec Lily... Il a de temps en temps les mêmes réactions et raisonnements qu'une fille ! rigola James  
- Je ne parlais pas de Remus, là... Mais de moi... marmonna Sirius  
- De toi ? s'étonna James  
- Je crois que... Je pourrais avoir une relation durable et sérieuse avec une fille comme Lily... » déclara Sirius de but en blanc

James jeta alors un regard étrange à Sirius. Ce dernier ne le remarqua pas, tellement obnubilé par ses réflexions personnelles...

« Remus et les jumeaux ont accepté d'accueillir Lily par pure gentillesse... Franchement je ne peux pas en dire autant... Il y a peu de fille comme Lily de par le monde... continua Sirius  
- C'est pour me dire ces choses TRES intéressantes que tu es venu me déranger dans MES réflexions personnelles ?! s'énerva James  
- Je me suis dit que toi aussi, tu t'intéressais peut-être à elle... Même si je sais que tu t'es fixé comme règle de ne jamais aimer personne ! » annonça Sirius

Sirius vit alors les mains de James se crisper sur le plateau et ses yeux se durcirent derrières ses lunettes. Il sourit intérieurement : ses déductions étaient vérifiées !

**Dans la chambre de Remus**

Remus et Lily dormaient tranquillement quand...

« ...rère...ne-moi... marmonna Lily dans son sommeil  
- Lily ?! s'inquiéta Remus  
- Grand frère... Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi... Grand frère... Pardonne-moi... »

Remus resta pensif à contempler Lily...

**Le lendemain**

« Hé ! Vous n'avez pas vu ma cravate ? demanda la voix de Bil  
- Tu ne l'avais pas mise sur un cintre hier ? répondit celle de Tom  
- Sirius, tu vas te décider à sortir de cette salle de bain, oui ?! s'impatienta Remus  
- Et, par pitié, arrête de chanter... implora James  
- LALALA ! I LOVE YOU AND I WILL STAY WITH YOU FOREVER ! » cria Sirius encore plus fort de la salle de bain

**_AHHH ! C'est quoi ce bruit horrible ?!  
Et... Quelle heure est-il ?_**

« QUOI ! DEJA SI TARD ? » lança la voix affolée de Lily à travers l'appartement

Lily s'élança dans le salon où elle vit James en train d'attacher correctement les cravates des jumeaux, Remus taper du pied devant la porte de la salle de bain et... elle put constater la beauté sublime de la voix de Sirius à travers la porte !

« Ah Lily ! Tu es déjà réveillée ? demanda gentiment Tom  
- J'ai été réveillé par la MAGNIFIQUE voix de Sirius mais je vois que vous en faite les frais aussi ! répondit-elle en apercevant les dent serrées de Remus et les mains sur les oreilles de Bill  
- Oh bonjour Lily ! » salua Sirius en sortant de la salle de bain au plus grand soulagement de Remus

Celui-ci n'en attendait d'ailleurs pas moins ! Il prit la main de Sirius et la tira vers le salon avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain et en s'enfermant à clé !  
Sirius soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante contre Remus.

« En quelle classe êtes-vous ? questionna Lily  
- Sirius, Remus et moi on est en terminale et les jumeaux en seconde... Et toi, tu es en quelle classe ? demanda James  
- Hein ? »

**_Moi ? Euh..._**

« BANANE, COMMENT VEUX-TU QU'ELLE LE SACHE ? cria Remus de la salle de bain  
- Moi ce que j'en dis, c'est qu'à l'entendre tout le temps nous vouvoyer... J'ai l'impression de m'adresser à une élève de primaire ! répliqua James  
- Tu marques un point, là... Lily, tu peux nous parler d'égal à égal, tu sais ? expliqua Remus en sortant de la salle de bain  
- Mais... Je... » bredouilla t-elle, surprise de cette attention

**_Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les conventions sociales... L'ai-je été un jour ? Je ne le sais même pas...  
Avec les Maraudeurs, sommes-nous des amis ? Et à quel degré d'intimité ?_**

« OUAH ! On est à la bourre ! Filons en vitesse ! l'interrompit Remus  
- Attendez ! Vous ne m'avez pas dit quoi faire en votre absence ! cria Lily  
- Ben... Si tu veux, range notre chambre à Sirius et moi ! lui répondit Sirius  
- Entendu ! » cria t-elle en partant vers les chambres

TULULULU ! TULULULU ! La sonnerie d'un téléphone résonna alors dans l'appartement...

« Pfff, qui peut nous appeler si tôt ?! grommela Sirius  
- Sirius ! On part devant avec les jumeaux ! lui cria Remus  
- Hé, non ! C'est pas juste ! Attendez moi ! répliqua t-il  
- Ok ! Mais grouille toi de répondre alors !  
- Allô ? » répondit Sirius

Tout à coup, il se figea de surprise...

« COMMENT ?! cria t-il dans le téléphone

**Dans la chambre de James et Sirius**

« Ouah quel chantier cette chambre... remarqua Lily en commençant à ranger  
- Ah... Donc ça c'est le bureau de James... » déduisit-elle en observant la pile de livres sur les végétaux

**_C'est vraiment un amoureux de la nature...  
Bizarrement, ça me rassure de voir ça... Ca me donne l'impression qu'on est plus proches..._**

Elle remarqua alors un cadre sur son bureau. Il représentait une petite fille aux yeux marrons qui sourit de toutes ses dents...

**_Oh, qu'elle est mignonne cette petite fille...  
Je me demande qui elle est..._**

« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques dans ma chambre ? s'écria la voix de James derrière elle  
- Oh, je faisais un peu de ménage... répondit Lily  
- La petite fille sur cette photo, elle est mignonne... C'est une de vos amie ? Une cousine peut-être ? » reprit-elle

PAF ! James lui arracha le cadre des mains !

« Ecoute-moi bien ! Que tu reste ici ou pas, je m'en fiche ! Mais ne t'occupe plus de mes affaires ! C'est compris ? » cria t-il

Lily était pétrifiée sur place, choquée de ce soudain emportement.

**_Je l'ai encore rendu furieux...  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Ai-je touché un tabou ?_**

« Je... Je suis désolée...  
- Lily ! » cria alors la voix de Sirius depuis le salon.

Sirius débarqua dans la chambre et annonce:

« Il paraît qu'on a trouvé tes parents ! »

**_Hein ?_**

« C'est la police qui appelait. Tu es le portrait craché d'une fille portée disparue... Tes parents sont en route pour le commissariat ! continua t-il  
- C'est... C'est vrai ?  
- Ils ont sûrement hâte de te retrouver ! Tant pis pour le ménage, fonce là-bas !  
- D'accord !  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! intervint finalement James qui était resté silencieux  
- James ? s'étonna Sirius  
- Réfléchis, la première chose qui Lily nous a dite, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle... Lily, tiens-tu maintenant à te souvenir de choses peut-être désagréables ? demanda t-il  
- James, comment peux-tu lui demander ça ?! » s'offusqua Sirius

**_Au moins... Si je rentre à la maison... Je serais sûre de ne plus les déranger..._**

« Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de te mettre à sa place ? s'énerva Sirius  
- C'est justement ce que je fais ! » rétorqua James

**_J'apprendrais mon vrai nom, mon âge, d'où je viens...  
Et je ne mettrais plus James en colère...  
J'ai peur... Pourtant..._**

« Je... Je vais aller les voir ! s'écria soudain Lily, coupant la discussion "animée" de James et Sirius  
- Comme tu veux... » commenta James en partant

**_James a peut-être raison...  
Mais... S'ils ont déposé un avais de recherche... C'est bien qu'ils ont besoin de moi,non ?  
Je vais aller les voir !_**

**Au commissariat**

« Par ici, je vous prie... indiqua un policier doucement  
- Merci »

**_Je suis si stressé... J'espère qu'ils sont gentils..._**

« Excusez-nous ! » dit le policier en toquant à la porte.

**_Je me demande comment ils sont...  
Que diront-ils en me revoyant ?!_**

La porte s'ouvrit et...

« Sarah ? » s'écria une jeune femme en se levant brusquement

**_Sarah... C'est mon vrai prénom ?_**

Lily regarda les deux personnes en face d'elle qui lui étaient tout à fait inconnu...  
L'homme s'était levé mais restait pétrifié comme sa femme devant elle...

« Pa...pa ? Maman ? » bégaya Lily en se précipitant vers eux

Mais la jeune femme s'effondra tout à coup dans les bras de son mari en pleurant...

« Non ce n'est pas Sarah... annonça t-elle en pleurs  
- Ce n'est pas Sarah ! C'est une inconnue ! continua t-elle  
- Ma chérie ! Calme toi ! » dit doucement le mari inquiet

**_Quelle idiote je fais..._**

Lily se dirigea lentement vers le hall du commissariat. Elle sortit dans la rue quand...

**_Ne pleure pas... Lily...  
Ne pleure p..._**

James apparut dans le champ de vision de Lily... Il était assis sur le bord d'un bac de fleurs.

« Oh ! James ! Qu'est ce que tu fais... Là ?  
- Je me suis dit que j'y avais été... Un peu fort avec toi... expliqua t-il  
- Mais la vérité, c'est que... Je... Euh... En fait je t'envie d'avoir perdu la mémoire... » continua t-il

**_Comment ? Il m'envie ?_**

« Certaines personnes ne peuvent jamais oublier leur passé... Quoi qu'elles fassent, elles devront vivre toute leur vie avec... Dans la frustration et le remord... Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à ce que tu ressentais... Pardon... Voilà, j'étais venu pour te dire ça...  
Salut... Porte-toi bien, amitiés à tes parents... dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner  
- C'était une erreur de personne ! s'écria Lily. Apparemment... Je n'étais pas la jeune fille recherchée...  
Tu vois... J'aurais mieux fais de y écouter ! Au lieu de ça, je me suis ridiculisée en appelant une étrangère "Maman"... essaya t-elle de plaisanter  
- Tu es... Courageuse... J'admire ceux qui savent garder leur sourire dans les situations les plus dramatiques... » dit-il doucement

**_Tu te trompes... Tu te trompes James..._**

« Non, ce n'est pas ça... Pas ça du tout ! C'est seulement que je ne peux pas pleurer ! Parce que si je le fais, mon amnésie perdra tout son sens ! »

**_J'ai sacrifié mes souvenirs pour gagner le bonheur..._**

« Je voulais devenir une autre... J'avais décidé de renaître... C'est pour ça que... Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer ! » cria t-elle

Brusquement James l'attira contre lui.

**_HEEEIN ?_**

« Tu peux pleurer... Je t'y autorise... C'est au contraire ce qui prouvera ton courage... » dit-il en la serrant contre lui

**_Je... Je n'en peux plus...  
Quand je me réveille... Le monde est rempli d'inconnus... Moi-même je suis une étrangère...  
C'est si effrayant... J'ai l'impression d'être seule...  
Mais... Puisque c'est ce que j'ai voulu... Je ne peux m'en plaindre... À personne..._**

Lily referma ses bras autour de James.

**_Ne soit pas si gentil avec moi...  
Tu m'as dit de ne pas m'occuper de tes affaires, mais...  
James... Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi..._**

Et elle commença à pleurer...


	8. Chapter 8

**Dans le salon de l'appartement**

Sirius et Lily sont seuls dans le salon car James était sorti et Remus et les jumeaux finissaient les cours plus tard.

« Je suis rassuré... On dirait que tu tiens le coup... constata Sirius  
- Pardon ? demanda Lily  
- Je pensais te retrouver abattue et déprimée par cette histoire de malentendu... expliqua t-il  
- Oh ! James m'a beaucoup encouragée... Il m'a donné énormément de force...  
- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda t-il de but en blanc  
- Qu... Qu'est ce que tu dis ?! Non, je ne ressens rien du tout pour lui ! répondit-elle en rougissant  
- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu n'en tombes pas amoureuse...  
- Mais... Pourquoi ?  
- Il te ferait du mal ! Un jour, c'est certain... Au point de te faire perdre a nouveau la mémoire... »

**_Qu'est ce que..._**

« Je te dis ça seulement parce que tu es une fille... bien et que je t'apprécie... » déclara t-il en allant dans sa chambre.

**_Qu'est ce qu'il veut me dire exactement..._**

Lily resta pensive, assise dans le canapé.

**À l'hôpital**

James, un bouquet à la main, entra dans le bâtiment, monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la chambre 709 ou était inscrit comme seule patiente "Amélie Potter". Il y entra...

« Oh ! Grand frère, tu as pu venir ! » s'exclama joyeusement une jeune fille brune avec une coupe à la garçonne.

Elle avait un pansement sur l'œil gauche et des bandages sur les deux mains.

« Pardon de passer si tard, Amélie ! Félicitations pour ton opération, c'est un succès ! dit joyeusement James  
- Ouah ! Mes fleurs préférées, merci ! Mais tu as tant de travail, inutile de t'en faire autant pour moi ! Et puis, je suis habituée à ces opérations chirurgicales !  
- Non, tu n'y es pas ! Je suis venue parce que j'avais envie de te voir, c'est tout !  
- Merci grand-frère ! dit sincèrement Amélie  
- Tu n'as pas encore enlevé tes pansements, Amélie ? constata James  
- On m'a dit que je pouvais... Mais j'ai peur... Je serais tellement déçue s'il n'y avait pas de changement... expliqua t-elle  
- Oui... Je comprend, attend... » dit doucement James

Il se rapprocha de sa petite sœur et lui retira lentement son pansement de l'œil. Il écarquilla les yeux...

« Alors, grand-frère ? » demanda anxieusement Amélie

James ne disait rien...

Tout à coup, il se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur et la serra très fort contre lui !

« Pardon Amélie ! Pardon ma petite sœur ! Pardon ! cria t-il  
- James... » chuchota Amélie en s'agrippant à lui

**Flash-back**

Un James, tout jeune, est entouré par des flammes.

«James... Aide-moi... J'ai chaud...  
- Amélie ! Amélie ! cria James  
- Grand-frère... Grand-frère... J'ai chaud... Aide-moi... »

Amélie apparaît dans son champ de vision, en pleurs, encercler par le brasier brûlant...

« GRAND-FREEERE ! cria t-elle  
- AMELIE ! »

**Fin du flash-back**

Dans un couloir de l'hôpital, James parlait avec un médecin.

« Vous dite que les cicatrices d'Amélie ne disparaîtront jamais complètement ?  
- Oui... Malheureusement elles sont trop graves et profondes... Mais plusieurs opérations pourraient améliorer les choses... Je pense qu'elle pourrait embellir... jusqu'à un certain point... Mais ça risque de vous coûter extrêmement cher...  
- Je vous en prie, elle n'a que quatorze ans ! Elle a besoin d'amoureux... et d'amis. Je vous en supplie, rendez-lui son joli visage ! Si ce n'est qu'une question d'argent, il n'y a aucun problème ! Si vous devez m'écorcher pour lui greffer ma peau... si je dois donner ma vie pour elle, ça m'est égal ! Je suis prêt à le faire ! » s'écria James

Une image surgit dans son esprit: celle de sa petite sœur qui tendait les bras vers lui en criant "Grand frère... Aide-moi... Aide-moi".

PAF ! James tapa contre le mur de son poing en se disant en lui-même "Cette fois... Je te sauverai... Je te le promets, Amélie !"

« Sauvez Amélie... Par pitié... Sauvez ma petite sœur, je vous en conjure ! » reprit-il

**A l'appartement**

James ouvra la porte de l'appartement.

« Bonsoir James ! Vous n'avez rien à me donner pour la lessive ? » demanda une Lily qui courait partout dans le salon

BAM ! Soudain, elle trébucha sur le tapis et s'étala de tout son long par terre devant un James amusé.

« Ouille ouille ouille... se plaignit-elle  
- Ha ha ha ! rigola James sans se retenir  
- Et ça te faire rire ? dit une Lily vexée  
- Ca t'apprendra à courir partout ! dit-il en s'agenouillant pour l'aider à ramasser le linge qu'elle avait fait tombé  
- Mais tu trouves ça drôle à ce point ? demanda t-elle sceptique en regardant James qui continuait à rire doucement  
- Oh... Non... Je t'avoue que depuis tout à l'heure, j'étais perdu dans des pensées pas très gaies... Tu m'as remonté le moral... Merci ! » expliqua t-il en en se relevant pour aller dans sa chambre

**_J'ai le droit de l'admirer, de l'envier, de le respecter... Bref, tout ce qu'on ressent pour une star... Mais pas d'en tomber amoureuse... Si je ne veux pas en souffrir plus tard...  
L'amour... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est..._**

**Le lendemain à l'appartement**

Lily était seule dans l'appartement quand le téléphone sonna. Elle ne répondit pas donc le répondeur se mit automatiquement en marche.

« Nous sommes absents pour le moment, si vous voulez laisser un message, parlez après le bip... BIP !  
- Lily, tu es là ? C'est moi, Sirius ! Si tu es là, décroche... Hé Lily !  
- Allô ?  
- Salut, je t'appelle du portable de Remus... J'ai oublié le mien dans la cuisine... Pardon, mais... Pourrais-tu me l'apporter aux studios de télé, s'il te plaît ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Super ! Je te donne l'adresse ! »

**Dans le centre ville**

**_C'est ici !  
Avec ce tee-shirt, on croira que je fais partie de leur staff... Mais est-ce une bonne idée ?  
Bah, de toute façon c'est tout ce que j'avais de propre... Je l'ai emprunté aux jumeaux..._**

« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve le studio 3, s'il vous plaît ? demanda t-elle à l'accueil  
- Lily ! » cria la voix de Sirius à travers le hall

Elle se retourna et vit arriver Sirius qui arrivait vers elle.

« Sirius...  
- Mille pardons de t'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici !  
- C'est bien ce téléphone ?  
- Ooh, oui, c'est lui ! Merci beaucoup !  
- Bon... Je rentre !  
- Hé... Non, attends un peu ! Ca ne te plairait pas d'assister au tournage d'une émission musicale ? Pas mal d'artistes en vogue seront présents, tu sais ?  
- Euh... Non, merci, je vais...  
- Bouge pas... Je vais demander un laissez-passer au réalisateur !  
- Ah... Mais »

**_Une émission musicale ?! Ca me ferait plaisir de voir James, bien sûr... Mais en même temps... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je préférais éviter ça..._**

« Quoi ? Quelle ordure ! » s'offusqua une voix féminine derrière elle  
Elle se retourna pour voir deux jeunes filles, maquillées et très bien habillées, discuter énergiquement.

« On m'avait dit qu'il avait mauvais caractère mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là ! renchérit la deuxième  
- Il est trop désagréable ce mec ! Un goujat comme je n'en avais jamais vu ! »

**_Des vedettes féminines ?_**

« Enfin pour qui se prend-il ce James Potter ? » asséna la première

**_Elles parlent de James ?!_**

« Je lui ai juste demandé son numéro de téléphone, en copains, quoi... Et il m'a répondu "Qu'est-ce qui m'obligerait à te le donner ?"  
- Il paraît que que Leila l'a salué une fois et qu'il ne l'a même pas regardée ! continua t-elle  
- Il ne sait sourire que devant une caméra ! La célébrité lui est montée à la tête, tu ne crois pas ? »

**_Non... James n'est pas comme ça..._**

« D'accord il est beau, mais son comportement gâche tout !  
- On se fait toutes avoir par son look ! »

**_Elles ne peuvent pas parler du garçon que je connais, si ?  
C'est vrai qu'il peut être dur de temps en temps mais...  
En vérité, il est gentil... C'est un garçon qui adore les plantes..._**

« Hé... commença Lily  
- Ne dites pas de mal de James ! » la coupa soudainement une voix derrière elle

Derrière elle se trouvait une jeune fille de leurs âges, blonde aux yeux bleus, les cheveux dégradés qui lui arrivaient après les épaules, habillée dans le même style que les deux autres.

« Vous ne savez rien de lui ! Ne parlez pas à tort et à travers ! continua l'inconnue  
- Ben quoi... C'est juste la... vérité... bégaya une des jeunes filles  
- En piste ! L'enregistrement va bientôt commencer ! » cria une voix dans les hauts-parleurs

**_Je me demande... Qui est cette jeune fille..._**

« Cette fille s'appelle Héloïse Baker... C'est une comédienne à succès... » lui appris Sirius en arrivant

Lily se tourna vers lui.

« Et aussi... La petite-amie de James ! » rajouta t-il

**_QUOI ?!_**


End file.
